If Wishes were Kitsune
by TeWahineAniwaniwa
Summary: Drabbles, send me a prompt and a pairing Preferably with Naruto in it, but it doesn't really matter and I will see what I can do. Warnings for pretty much everything
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Have no ownership over Naruto sadly and the idea in its original form belongs to the wonderful Kamerreon

Warning: For pretty much everything!

This idea belongs to a fantastic author called Kamerreon who very kindly allowed me permission to use her idea. If you like Harry Potter and particularly Slash I suggest you check out her profile.

**What you need to do is in a review to prompt is write the pairing/prompt and I will give it a shot, :p**

** If Wishes were Kitsune**

Kamerreon wants Itachi/Naruto and mates

Naruto blinked as he slowly awoke, as things came into focus he looked around warily. The room he was in would be fully black if not for the light streaming in from a window and a...Uchiha fan?

"What the hell? Where am I?" He snarled softly as he got out of the bed. All that he could remember was fighting in a battle, between himself and Uchiha Itachi! "Shit, wait a minute," Naruto paused as he heard faint sounds from outside the door, they were coming closer. He swore again before jumping back onto the bed and diving under the covers hoping that the other person would think him still unconcious. He was so frightened that he did not hear the door open, but certainly heard the deep voice speaking to him, and blowing his cover.

"I know you are not asleep Naruto-kun, your chakra says otherwise." Naruto cursed as he recognised the voice, it was Itachi, but why? Naruto chocked when he saw a pair of black cat ears poking out from the older nin's hair.

"You were not the only demon container in Konoha. My parents heard of a minor demon near Konoha and well I am sure you can guess." Itachi scowled , "All it was, was train, you will be the best, no exceptions. I hated them, I discovered the clan planning a takeover I knew I had to stop them, so I went rogue and massacred the clan." Naruto was again surprised at the nervous expression on the former ANBU's face and waited for him to speak.

"It turns out that neko demons have mates, I have been drawn to you the first time I saw you," he said before walking away, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. Naruto groaned when he realised what Itachi had said, _"Damn, Mates what have I read about demons and mates," _Naruto recalled a section from a book about demons from a previous mission: _**"Nekos are unique from other demons as they have what is called mates. They cannot choose these mates but are continually drawn and attracted to them for the rest of their lives. There is no other and they are always faithful, many mates become concerned that the neko did not have a choice and wouldn't have loved them otherwise. That is untrue, mates are generally younger than their nekos as they are made for the nekos. Nekos would not choose anyone else."**_

Naruto mulled everything he learned before making a decision and going to find Itachi. He found him in the kitchen staring out the window,

"Itachi? I've made up my mind," the older nin turned, he looked so hopeful, Naruto gulped,

"I want to give this a try," Itachi crushed his lips against Naruto's in an intense kiss. The neko slid his hands up to Naruto's face while Naruto ran his own hands up and down Itachi's back and you know what?

He wasn't surprised to find a tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Do not own Naruto and never will**

**If wishes were Kitsune**

Sasuke/Naruto andMistakes

"You know I wasn't that surprised, you reputation does proceed you after all." Sasuke stared at his boyfriend in shock. Naruto smiled bitterly, no longer the loudmouth he used to be. "I'm not stupid regardless of what I portray and cheating on me? I didn't want it to happen but it wasn't a slim chance that it would, but with Hanabi? She's 14 for fucks sake." Sasuke looked down in shame.

"Naruto I-it was a mistake, she seduced me. I swear it will not happen again, I love you-"He was interrupted by a snort of contempt, the blonde just looked at him in disgust.

"Love, right, and cheating on me was meant to show me that. Cheating on me with a minor was meant to show me that?" His voice raised only slightly, Naruto just shook his head at Sasuke attempts to rebuild he ego.

"Please, Naruto give me another chance. It was only once," Naruto actually growled at this remark.

"Once," He hissed, "So what about Sakura, Ino and Karin? I saw you with them and actually thought you still loved me, god I was pathetic. I won't make that mistake again I assure you of that." Naruto stared around at the room he was in, it was their bedroom, well former bedroom. He could still smell sex in the air and it was making him sick. The blonde stopped at kitchen and picked up his keys, dropping something down at the same time. He then walked out the door and out of the house, leaving the Uchiha half-dressed in the bedroom.

"How did it go?" Naruto tried to grin but it came out as a grimance,

"You were right, I caught him with the younger Hyuuga, I am pissed I was stupid enough to believe he loved me, thank you for making sure I did do it again this time," His friend sighed and led Naruto to his car.

"Oh no you are not driving when you are pissed off," Naruto groaned,

"Garra, come on I am not going to do anything stupid," Garra refused to budge and they soon drove off.

Sasuke walked to the kitchen when the shock of Naruto catching him and then breaking up with him finally settled, _"Maybe he'll come back, I mea we have had fights before-"_ He gasped when he saw the object that Naruto had left on the table. Picking up the platinum and sapphire ring he slid down the wall,

"But it was just a mistake," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No owning of Naruto, he does not belong to me, :'(**

** If Wishes were Kitsune**

crazylele1 wants Shika/Tem and "You stupid idiot"

Shikamaru moaned as he was woken up by curtains flung away from the window,

"Wakey wakey Shika, you have to go to school," the boy groaned as he heard his mother's voice,

"Troublesome," he muttered before getting up and doing his morning routine, all the time bemoaning his mother and school. Shikamaru wasn't surprised that his mother kept rushing him and just about pushed him out the door. He swung his backpack onto his back and headed out but went not more then 100 metres when he bumped into someone. Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his head before standing up and holding out a hand to the other person, girl who was on the ground. She growled and shook her blonde head,

"You stupid idiot!" He stepped back at the force of her glare, and she got up and brushed herself off. "You need to watch where you are going, bumping into someone is very rude," she narrowed her eyes at his vest and snorted, "Konoha High? I have to go to school with you?" Shikamaru actually looked at her for the first time, the girl was actually quite pretty if you looked over her brash atttitude, he then looked at her vest; it was kinda of like his, _"Oh Kami"_ and almost groaned again, she was going to go to his school? _"What did I do to deserve this? Troublesome"_ he was shaken out of his thoughts by the blonde girl grabbing his arm. "My name is Temari and as you bumped into me, I have decided that you will walk me to school and show me around," He blinked at her superior tone and nodded blankly, it was to early for arguements and this Temari was quite forceful, but still.

"So why are you going to Konoha,"he spoke attempting to make conversation, Temari sighed.

"Dad's company transferred him here and we had to leave Suna, my brothers weren't happy. I have two Garra who is the youngest, in year 10 and Kankuro who is the middle child and in year 11. I am in year 12, what about you? Are you listening? Hey!" She shoved the dozing boy. Shika jolted awake and then shurgged.

"Troublesome girl," He mumbled quietly, Temari whacked him in the back of his head,

"You stupid idiot!" perhaps not quietly enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto**

**If Wishes Were Kitsune**

_**Shikamaru/Naruto and "Flowers"**_

"Hello Naru-chan, how have you been? I noticed Hinata talking to you, and everyone else. Even Sasuke, the emotionless bastard. He reminds me of Garra, except we all know Garra loves you like a brother, he wanted you to come and visit but you are unable to at the moment. The Hokage punished them you know, the ones who did this. All executed, some of those on the council protested but they were ignored some were even beaten up by Hinata and Shino of all people."

Shikamaru looked up as he heard footsteps and was not very surprised to see Iruka standing there with a bunch of butterfly orchids, bouvardias and Hawthorn blossoms. "Interesting flowers sensei; hope, enthusiasm and "You are always on my mind", very like Naruto." Iruka gave a slight smile before placing down the flowers.

"They were always his favourite, he said they were pretty. I hoped he would enjoy them, but..." Shika just nodded and made room for his old sensei to kneel.

"He did know a bit about flowers, gave me a bunch of Gerbera on our first date,"

"He always told me that you were his sunshine, even though you preferred shadows. He said that you made him happy even when he wasn't and he admired your intellect more than he admired the Hokage's strength. Told me that you were a break from the job and all the fighting." The Nara gasped sliently, he hadn't known Naruto thought of him like that. Licking his lips,

"I didn't know that, but he is the light of my life, so bright and energetic. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, exce-except this happened." Shikamaru fought back tears as he rambled on, all his composure crumbling. "He wanted to do so much and he inspired so many, Hinata is so determined and Neji no longer so involved with fate. Shino talks now and Lee is not so annoying, Naruto helped Ino get an apprenticeship under Ibiki and even Sasuke has changed because of him." Iruka embraced the almost hysterical boy, and said hesitantly,

"What about Sakura?" The older man was taken aback by the other's hiss of anger.

"That cow? I wouldn't give her the time of day, she is the reason those monsters knew where Naruto was, she was the one who lured Naruto there. The only reason she is not dead is because there is no solid proof. Do you know why she did it?" Iruka shook his head, Shika curled his lip, "She thought he wanted Sasuke and that Sasuke would go to her, she was, oh so shocked when she discovered that Sasuke would only acknowledge her presence to insult and demean her after what she did. That pink haired bitch was even more surprised when she found Sasuke and Garra sleeping together, I want her to die!"

Iruka frowned as pieces came together, why no ninja would willingly associates themselves with Sakura and how the Godaime dropped her as a student and took on Hinata. "Well, I can't help feeling sorry for her, I am certain she deserves every bit of misfortune that comes her way, my class is waiting for. Perhaps something will slip?" Iruka smirked gleefully as he left Shikamaru, his class adored Naruto and worshipped him as a god.

"Bitching about people, babe I thought you didn't like that?" Shika spun around as he saw a pair of blue eyes and heard a raspy voice,

"N-na-naruto? You're awake!" The blonde groaned as he felt his lover hug him, "I missed you so much,"

"I missed you to Shika," the aforementioned boy walked to the table to get some water for Naruto,

"And Shika? Thanks for the flowers."


	5. Chapter 5

**If Wishes Were Kitsune **

_**Naruto/Neji and "Bubbles"**_

Naruto looked around the doorway of his new home, _"Good, he's not home yet."_ The blond Rokudaime hurried towards his study, carefully hiding his package in his robes.

"Naruto? Are you home?" The blond cursed at the sound of his husband's voice, he wanted it to be a surprise. Naruto looked around wildly before spotting a hiding place under his junk in one of the cabinets.

"Here Neji, what are you doing home so early?" Putting a suitabley puzzled look onto his face, Naruto walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Neji was there smiling warmly at him clothes covered in blood and muck,

"We finished early, what were you doing Naru-chan?" Naruto smiled, inwardly nervous at the questioning look.

"Nothing,"

"Hyuuga remember?" Neji tapped his temple. Naruto pouted, and told Neji to go have a shower and then he would show him.

After Neji had finished in the shower and attired himself, he was shocked to see bubbles outside the bathroom door. Following the bubbles outside he was somehow not surprised to see Naruto was the source of such bubbles. Naruto gave a small smile and using the bubble blower blew more bubbles around the garden.

"You told me once that your childhood was not the greatest, you were not even allowed to blow bubbles! Even I was able to do that. I want you to have at least that experience," Naruto thrust the bubble blower towards Neji who took it hesitantly.

"I am not sure what to make of this my little fox, but I can at least try." Naruto's smile widened and he kissed his husband.

"Now give it a shot,"

Neji screwed up his face in concentration before blowing his first bubbles, after that start he became more confident and soon the whole area was filled with the little spheres. He laughed in glee, this was more fun than he had expected!

Naruto brought out another bubble blower and the two were off together, leaving masses of bubbles in their wake.

**Not my best but I hoped you enjoyed it**


End file.
